If You Want To Get Out Alive
by bloodyamore
Summary: Zexion resorts to asking past enemies for help, Demyx awakens not sure how he survied, and the trio are called for a mission... but Sora has a nobody that can't be forgotten. My best writting yet... R
1. Awakening

_Author's Notes: __Remember my story' Once Upon A December Night'? Well this is a spin off of it. That means you might not understand this story unless you've read the other story._

_  
_**Important Note: story is set right after KH2.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH2.

_--- --- ---_

"_If you wanna get out alive, ohhohh, run for your life."- Run For Your Life, Three Days Grace._

_--- --- ---_

**If You Want To Get Out Alive**

---- ---- ---

**Chapter 1**

**---- ---- ---**

_Zexion's POV_

Slim cold fingers caressed my face, serpent-like eyes scanned my appearance. "Please…" I pleaded, "You're the only one I could turn to."

His thin lips curled up into a smirk. "It's your fault this happened Ienzo, if only you hadn't left." He traced my lips, "I told you Xehanort would use you. But you refused to listen." His hand fell to his side, his expression unreadable.

"_Please Ryan... _I don't want to die._"_

He continued staring at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, he could mask his emotions better than even me. Then he spoke. "If I took you in…," he grew silent for a moment. "You're one of them now; he changed you, didn't he?"

"Yes," I stated.

His expression did not change. "So, what they're calling you now… _Zexion,"_ he tested the name," that's who you are now?"

"Yes," I answered again.

He grabbed my collar, and pulled my neck to his mouth. "Your new name fits," he murmured before sinking his teeth into the hollow of my neck.

I whimpered, but didn't protest. This was test, to see what I was willing to do in exchange for his help. If I angered him, he would get the police. If the police came… well, that would be the end of me._ Ironic that I'd look to the past I sought to escape for protection._

--- ---- ----

_Demyx's POV_

_Slash, Parry, Slash, Dodge. _The first group turned to black dust, the way was clear. I ran through the gorge, towards the safety of the city. I halted at the castle gates, stunned by fear. _The place I had--- _I choked back a whimper.

I could've stood there forever, gazing at the spot I had faded. But I couldn't. I heard more shadows materialize behind me. I ran, not stopping, even after I had exerted all my energy. I couldn't stop, if the shadows didn't get me, someone else would.

---- ---- ----

I reached a place with urban surroundings. No heartless, no committee, no keybearer; here I was safe. There were countless shops and bars on either side of me, and a concert hall down the street. I vaguely remembered coming here before. Back when I was Myde.

My band had held our most successful concert here_… our last concert_. I winced at the memories that flooded back. The day after the concert the sky turned black, and so much blood was shed that the streets were stained crimson. I was one of the first of many victims. I never found out what happened to the rest of my band, and now I'm not sure if I even deserve to know. Someone who's destroyed as many lives and worlds as I have doesn't deserve answers.

----- ---- ----

_Zexion's POV_

Ryan decided to spare me. Agreeing to let me stay with him until the police stopped searching for nobodies. "Stay here until I get back, other people aren't as generous as I am," he had said, leaving me at his apartment. _Him generous… more like possessive--- Just like everyone else. _

I walked over to his futon and laid down, stretching muscles still sore from running. I'd spent the entire morning traveling from the crossroads near Castle Oblivion to here, the whole time being tailed by a very skilled hunter. From what I could tell, whatever had been stalking me had been made of darkness, containing no light. And it was probably helping out Hollow Bastion authorities. _Wondering why the authorities want me?_ Simple, I helped unleash the darkness that started it all, and I was part of the organization that destroyed in order to collect hearts.

_But it was never my fault… it wasn't my fault I trusted Xehanort. It wasn't my fault the darkness possessing Xehonart used my trust to his advantage. It wasn't my fault the worlds were in chaos._

_**But it was someone's fault.**__**And no matter how much I would like to believe otherwise, it was Xehanorts'. And as long as I remained loyal to him, I would remain guilty.**_

---- ---- ----

_Demyx's POV_

The café' was small, but it was warm and the smells were inviting. Just because I was marked as a wanted man didn't erase the fact I couldn't turn down comfort. Especially when the comfort was only feet away.

If Axel was still alive, or Roxas was still Roxas, we might've gone in together, laughing about something that had happened earlier that day. But instead, I walked in alone, my expression sullen.

The café' was nicer than it looked. It smelled like cream and ginger, had soft-looking chairs around small glass tables, and very few people inside. The smaller the amount of people, the smaller chance of being caught.

I was tempted to sit down, but I knew I couldn't relax just yet. I was still wearing Organization getup, I had to change.

I walked into the café's restroom and locked the door behind me. Then I unzipped the bag I'd been carrying and took out the clothes I had placed inside. The first thing I discarded was my coat. I threw that aside and instead put on a long black-jean jacket with short sleeves over my shirt. Next I got rid of the leather pants and replaced them with grey jeans. Lastly I took off my leather gloves and put on fingerless black and white ones instead. The gloves were unnecessary, but I felt weird without something covering my palms.

I looked in the mirror. The change of clothes had definitely made a difference. But my hair was still completely recognizable. I turned the faucet on and cupped my hands, and then I poured some water onto my hair. I continued to do that until my mullet was no longer a mullet. I looked back into the mirror. Instead of standing straight up, the different sections went this way and that. I was still recognizable, but people who only had my picture to go on would at least assume me as someone else. I supposed that would be good enough for now.

---- ---- ---- 

_Sora's POV_

'_What's going on? Where are we going?"_ I heard a voice echo in my head. About a month after I had returned to Destiny Islands I started hearing it. It was Roxas… he only talked to me when something was happening, or he was lonely. I found out recently that ever since he had joined me he had been reduced to walking around a white room and hearing my thoughts and voice.

"King Mickey wants Riku, Kairi and me to go to Hollow Bastion," I muttered under my breath.

_'oh.'_

"What did you say Sora?" asked Kairi as she climbed into the gummi ship after me.

"Nothing!" I squeaked.

_'Why do you keep lying to them? Why not just tell them about me? Scared they'll think you're crazy?" _The voice mocked.

I walked over to the window of the gummi ship, watching as we flew off the world, determined to ignore him.

_'You know you can't pretend forever. I __**do exist,**__ and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.'_

"I know," I muttered," It's just-"

_'Its just you wish I didn't exist. I get it.'_

"Roxas, its not that! I-"

"Sora, come over here, I need you to take over the controls," called Riku, cutting me off. I walked over and took the controls from him, steering the ship towards recently renamed Radiant Gardens.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kairi looking at me with a worried expression, she must've heard me arguing with _myself._ I was going to have to watch my voice around her.

Then again, maybe Namine was giving her as much trouble as Roxas was giving me. "Uh Kairi?" I turned to her. She immediately hid all signs of worry.

"Yeah."

"Um, has Namine ever spoke to you? I mean, in your mind?" The concerned look on her face immediately returned.

"No, Why? Do you hear Roxas? Is that why you keep mumbling things?" Kairi questioned, the way a worried mother would. Good thing Riku was in the other room.

_'So, your friends __**do **__think you're going insane.'_ I hear the echoes of cruel amusement. '_Now you know how I felt when I was living in twilight town… I thought I was going crazy. Seeing Axel and Ansem everywhere.'_

"Will you shut up!" I hissed at Roxas, unfortunately Kairi thought I had said it to her. Kairi looked like she had just gotten slapped.

"I-I'm just concerned, y-you didn't-t h-have to yell at me." She stuttered.

"No, no! I wasn't telling you to shut up… I'm sorry Kairi." I said apologetically.

'_No, but he meant for you to. He doesn't want you to know about me.' _Roxas said, highly annoyed and not at all happy. I bet it made him even angrier to know she couldn't hear him.

She slowly took in what I said. Then her expression returned from hurt back to concern. It was strange how girls' could change their emotions so suddenly. "I forgive you… but, if you weren't telling me to be quiet, were you telling… Roxas?"

"Yes."

Her expression was carefully calm, but I had the suspicion she was thinking something not-so-calm.

_'She's probably figuring the possibility of me actually talking to you. I bet she says you're just imagining things,' _He said the last part with a tinge of sadness. I could tell that tonight was going to be another one of those listen-to-your-nobody-as-he-sulks-and-tries-to-destroy-something nights. I never get any sleep those nights though because Roxas can't hurt himself of anything else while he's inside of me. So instead of destroying things he just cries for hours.

Kairi snapped me back to reality when I heard her say to Riku (whom I had just noticed), "Sora is having a bit of a problem with his nobody. He might just be imagining things, but I still think we should see Yen Sid, just to make sure."

----- ---- ----


	2. Papou Fruit Suspicion

**If You Want To Get Out Alive**

_**Chapter 2**_

_---- ---- ---_

_Zexion's POV_

I woke up to someone nibbling on my lower lip. My eyes flashed open, only to see Ryan above me. "Morning _Zexion. _" He said cruelly, before flipping me over and pulling the blanket off of my less-than clothed body. I could feel him sit up on top of me, then slide cool fingers down my back, tracing old scars. "I was planning on marking you, but it turns out someone beat me to it," he remarked, pressing down on a particularly painful bruise. I winced, then tried to at least roll over. No such luck. Ryan laid back down on top of me, hissing into my ear. "Tell me… did that silver-haired bastard get to play with you the way I did."

I said nothing.

He bit down on my neck, let it bleed, and then spoke again. "Did he use you the way JaKal did?" He licked at the wound, cleaning it of red liquid.

Again, I said nothing.

"I told you he was just like everyone else. I told you he was just another person who would use you. You should've trusted me Ienzo." He flipped me back over, so I was facing him. His hands slid down to my stomach, coming tantalizingly close to things he shouldn't be touching.

"Zexion-- I'm not Ienzo anymore."

He hissed, then grabbed a testicle and squeezed it painfully." _He_ gave you that name," He bit my stomach with enough force to break the skin, I whimpered in pain; finally giving a reaction he wanted.

"He named you Zexion. Anything that he gave you is rotten. You're rotten." Ryan traced the place he had bitten me on the neck, his eyes watching, waiting for me to react to what he said.

I kept my expression from revealing what I felt.

He growled; mad at the lack of whatever it was he wanted me to do. "You're _nothing _Ienzo, you've always been**nothing.** No one cares about you, no one cares if you live, and no one would care if you died… Xehonart never cared about you-"

"Yes he did," I stated quietly.

Ryan just smirked and laughed," You really think that? Ienzo, don't you get it, you were just a tool of his. He cared less about you then even JaKal, couldn't you see that? He was only nice to you so that you would cooperate. And you did, and look at yourself now. He's messed with your mind, messed with your emotions, messed with your body, and messed with your innocence. If you haven't noticed, he's the reason you're wanted dead." Ryan continued laughing, amused at my expression.

For once he made sense, and I couldn't deny what he said was true. My eyes welled up with tears. Xehanort really **had** used me. My non-existent heart felt like it was tearing. He had been the only one that had ever cared about me, and now I find out he had only been lying.

I lay there crying, mocking laughter pounding in my eardrums. The only one who I had ever loved had used me for the past three years, and yet... at that moment, the very person that was breaking me, I was wishing would hold me, and kiss my tears away. I wished Xemnas would hold me and tell me that what Ryan was saying were all lies. But Xemnas never came, never wiped the tears away, never assured me that what had been said were lies. I was just forced to lie there, forced to believe all these horrible things.

---- ---- ----

_Demyx's POV_

I stuffed my old clothes into the trash can, along with the bag I had with me. I finally could go and relax now that the burden of the Organization was gone. I walked out of the bathroom and walked up to the café's counter. A bubbly brunette woman was standing behind it talking to one of the cooks. "Hi," I said.

"Hello, what can I do for you," she said sweetly. _There are a lot of things you could do for me, lets start with you and me taking a walk. _I thought suggestively. _No, no, no I shouldn't be thinking things like that. What if I lose control and hurt her! Only Myde would be stupid enough to think things like that!_

As I continued my heated discussion silently, she asked again," Um sir, would you like to order anything?"

"O-Oh! Um yeah! Just a cappuccino." Way to go… so much for not drawing attention to myself.

She walked off then came back a few moments later with my drink. I gave her the money and took it, going to a small table away from all the somebodies.

--- --- ----

_Sora's POV_

"When did I say we needed to tell Yen Sid about my problem?!" I asked as our gummi ship landed at the old sorcerers' tower. This little trip was delaying us getting to Radiant Gardens, and to Mickey! They really shouldn't be doing all this just because I'm hearing Roxas… besides I'm JUST IMAGINING IT!

_'Just imagining me huh?'_

I groaned as I brought my hand up to my forehead. "You just won't let get my hopes up, will you?" I said, this time not whispering.

_'Nope'_ Roxas shouts gleefully. I think his hobby is making me suffer.

---- ---- ----

"Why did you come here?" Yen Sid's' voice booms from inside his study. We're standing outside waiting for him to allow us in.

"Sora is having problems with his nobody!" Kairi shouted through the door.

"Kairi!" I scold her, wishing she hadn't said that.

But she had, and Yen Sid's door swings open. I couldn't avoid the problem now, I was forced to stand in front of Yen Sid. "What problems?" he asks calmly.

"Well," I rub my neck," I can hear Roxas in my head." Riku and Kairi's expressions would've been considered hysterical if only they weren't being directed at me.

"Ah." Said Yen Sid, thinking. Then he walked over to me, and began mumbling words I didn't recognize. I was about to ask him what was going on when he pushed me towards the marble floor.

"HEY!"I screamed, but he grabbed me before I hit the ground. Nonetheless, somebody hit the ground.

It felt like a ghost had just passed out of me. Lying sprawled out on the ground, face up, inches from my own, was Roxas. He was solid as ever and looked just as shocked as I was. We were both so shocked that it took us both a second to realize Yen Sid had dropped me on top of my Nobody. But once we both realized that little detail Roxas pushed me off. I was still too shocked to really care that I fell back onto the floor seconds later.

"W-what's going on?" Stuttered as I pulled myself off the floor. Roxas did the same.

"T-this is real right? I-I'm not dreaming this right?" Stuttered Roxas as he looked at himself, his solid self, then at his surroundings, which for once wasn't my mind.

Riku glared at Roxas as Kairi gaped, obviously she hadn't actually thought Roxas was still well, not me. Yen Sid smiled, then spoke. "Sora, Roxas had become different than you while he was part of the Organization, therefore he can no longer remain as seprate entity inside of you. I took him out so that he may be placed back inside as the same entity-"

Roxas cut him off, "No way am I becoming part of Sora again! Especially if I'm not going to be me anymore! So stop with all this 'entity' stuff old man, cause I'm not going to cooperate."

Normally, I would've helped out Yen Sid at this point, but I knew what Roxas went through, being stuck inside me. And from what I could tell, he had been suffering. My kindness overrode my self-preservation and I defended Roxas." Isn't there a way we can both be ourselves without joining up?" I asked, sounding sympathetic for both of their sakes.

Yen Sid took a moment to calm down before responding to my question. "Define 'be yourselves'."

I looked at Roxas. For one moment we shared thoughts. We both wanted not to be stuck as one or the other. "We both have our own bodies, and don't keep becoming one another."

"In order to do that, Sora, you would have to split your heart. And Roxas, you would have to split your soul."

"Split?" Roxas inquired, a little hesitant at ripping himself apart.

"It would just mean that you two will have a part of each, nothing damaging." Yen Sid assured him, although he still sounded irritated at my blonde nobody. I could sympathize, having been irritated by the blonde almost every time he had invaded my thoughts. "So would you two like to do that?"

"No they wouldn't," Riku said, stepping towards us.

"Butt out Riku, this is me and Sora's choice," Roxas pointed out, glaring.

"Maybe," Riku agrees, then looks at me," But I'm not about to let you rip yourself apart, just so that he doesn't fade."

Roxas looked just about ready to punch Riku extremely hard. I stepped in between the two. "Calm down Roxas. And Riku, I know what I'm about to do. Yen Sid, could you please-"

"Of course, both of you come here." He motioned for me and Roxas. I came up first, Roxas was hesitant, but followed me. We were lead into another room; one I hadn't been in. "Stay here," Yen Sid ordered the other two. Then he turned back to us. Roxas was glancing at three symbols on the floor. I looked at them too, and recognized them immediately. The first two symbols were the heartless and nobody sign, I guessed thhe third one must be a symbol for everything else. "I take it you two have seen these symbols before and know what they mean."

We both nodded.

"Good. Now In order for this to work I'll need you both to get into that third ring, the one the somebodies' symbol resides in." Roxas looked at him questioningly, but did what he said. I stepped into the ring right after Roxas did. "Apparently that didn't work," he mumbled. "Okay, for this spell to work I'll need you both in the middle of the ring, and close to each other as you can possibly get."

I raised my eyebrow, but we both did as we were told, standing side by side in the middle of the ring.

"Not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Said Roxas, irritated. Why couldn't I be mean like that when I got irritated? Why did I have to be so damn nice?

"Normally in this spell, you two would be the same body, but since you aren't, I'll put it bluntly. You two need to be wrapped around each other as much as possible."

My stomach lurched, whether it was breakfast, butterflies, or a snake, in there, I didn't know. I glanced at Roxas, _was he blushing?_

"I know you two heard me, do you want to be your own person or not?" Yen remarked.

We both walked towards each other, "I that old guys' a real pervert, agree?" Roxas whispered, slightly smiling.

I laughed quietly, and nodded my head. Then I did the first thing I could think of that would 'wrap us around each other', I put my arms around his waist and pulled him so that he was against me. I might've turned pink at what I just did, and then thought of _how much of a pervert Yen Sid is to be watching this_.

Roxas looked uncomfortable until I thought this, then he laughed. Apparently he could still hear my thoughts, just like I could hear his. Roxas put his arms around me too, and I thought that this pretty much covered spell specifications.

"Heads, necks and legs need to be touching too," Yen Sid called from his spot outside of the large ring.

Roxas stuck his leg between both of my mine; I think he was purposely trying to knee my groin, _that little bastard_. He smirked, damn, he heard my thoughts again. My turn. I leaned my head against his neck, biting it hard, and then smirking as he mentally echoed my previous insult.

Before either of us could further hurt the other the ring we were in lit up. For a second I thought I would scream, but I didn't, instead a calm aura spread through me. Roxas looked like he was having the same sensation. Even though we didn't let go of each other, for a moment it felt as if we were on completely opposite sides of the universe. Then, all of a sudden, I was slammed back into myself, the gold light disappeared, and we both collapsed to the ground in a heap of aching limbs.

"You are now officially both your own person… at least to some extent."

"Officially, I'm dead… god, why the hell do I hurt so much," Roxas complained from on top of me.

I laughed at the outright look of discomfort on his face, _I wish I could pull off being cute and annoyed like he can. _Roxas looked down at me… did he hear that?

'_Did I hear what?'_ Roxas asked mentally. Still sounding annoyed at the pain.

"Nothing," I smirked, he was just as oblivious as I tended to be.

Yen Sid was standing above us, looking at us slightly disturbed, I wondered why. Roxas abruptly pushed himself off me, and stood up, as if ashamed of something. What is it they knew that I didn't.

I pushed myself off the ground and stood next to Roxas, who looked a bit... I'm not sure, but was he uncomfortable that I was so close? I was closer a minute ago, and he hadn't cared then. Hmm…

Yen interrupted my thoughts. "Seeing as you are the two in the same, I couldn't completely split you. But you two won't fade into each other. You will however be… well, it's sort of like if you two were twin brothers. Does that make sense?"

"Not really," stated Roxas, back to being straight forward. Whatever had just come over him was gone now.

"Ugh… how about this… you're lives will only be as affected ass they would've been if you two had shared a papou fruit."

If we shared that?! But only lovers share the papou fruit. Yen Sid was most definitely an old, perverted, pedophile. And I respected him, I need to gag.

We both followed Yen back into the room Riku and Kairi were waiting at and then returned to the gummi ship.

As we entered, I noticed Riku's expression. "Riku… are you mad at me?"

"No… it's just, you didn't have to do that."

"I know," I said.

"As long as you don't regret it, I won't be mad," he stated, smirking. I wondered why he hated Roxas so much, they both acted alike.

"So, you're coming with us?" Kairi asked my nobody.

"Yup, gotta make sure the other' survives. Plus, I want to help out." Roxas stated, trying to sound genuine. He sounded more like a bad boy trying to sweet talk the innocent little girl, _only very bad at the sweet talking part._

Kairi just gave him a look and said, "The King will definitely appreciate you helping."

Kairi and Riku Ended up sitting in the front, Roxas and I in the back. "Hey Roxas."

"Hmm," he was concentrating at putting on the multi-buckle seatbelt.

"Never rode a gummi ship?" I asked.

He blushed crimson with embarrassment and murmured something about always using a portal and I reached over and buckled him in. "I would've figured it out eventually," he stated.

"Yeah, but not until we got to our destination."

He just glared, but I could tell he couldn't keep at it, the corner of his mouth was twitching upward. Once his glare was gone, he asked me something. "Remember when Yen Sid mentioned us being like the people who share a papou fruit?"

I blushed, so it was about _that. "_Y-yeah."

He looked at me curiously, then asked, "Um, what exactly does that mean?"

My eyes widened," You don't know?" I said, shocked.

He looked annoyed, why, I wasn't sure. "No, I don't, could you tell me?" He said angry, then added a quiet plead of "please."

"Uh, well people who share a papou fruit destiny's become intertwined."

"Okay, but what does _that_ mean?" He asked, still confused.

"It means--- I'm not sure exactly."

"Then what do you think it means?" He questioned.

I blushed at my version of what it meant. I supposed it could've been worse, I decided I might as well tell him. "Since its always two people who love each other that share a papou fruit, I figured that meant that those people would end up lovers, and that no one would ever split them apart," I saw the look on Roxas' face and nearly laughed. He looked scared as hell, probably mentally replacing those 'people' with me and him. We would probably kill each other before we would even kiss each other. "B-but we don't love e-each other," I took a second to get out my laughter," so my theory doesn't exactly mean what it means for us."

He looked at me with a joking smile and said," Good, cause if I had to wake up to your face every day I think I'd kill myself."

I lightly punched him and replied," Your face is the same as mine!"

"Nuh-Uh," He struck a pose," I'm way cuter! Not to mention wittier!"

I stuck my tongue out, "Yeah, well I'm toned, plus, in bed I know what I'm doing."

"That's real hard to believe, I thought you were the innocent half."

I smirked, "Sorry, but you thought wrong."

------ ----- --------

_Author's Notes:__ Things are moving right along._


End file.
